


My Eyes are on You

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Just Watch Me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sequel, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Victor's thoughts as Yuuri skates after him in the Grand Prix.Sequel to Just Watch Me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the large number of comments petitioning for a sequel, I finally got around to working on one given how my other writing projects are going. This is not as charged as the other one and is in Victor's POV as an immediate counterpoint Yuuri's POV in the previous work. There is less tension in this, simply since there is less Victor/Yuuri interaction, but here you guys go.
> 
> Proshchay! I will not be adding any more to these 2 one-shots, but I will be working on a multi-chapter Victor/Yuuri soon!

The fans applauded and cheered as Yuuri, the previous winner of the Grand Prix, glided onto the ice. Victor knew he had skated well, but he would have to wait and see whether it would be enough to claim victory over Yuuri. Yuuri had always had the performance components down, and it was the younger man’s technical skills and self-confidence that would be the telling factor. The Japanese skater had had improved significantly in the last three years. Since watching the video of the Japanese skater skating his short program, Victor had been amazed in the changes of the younger male.

Victor was used to the stardom. Even before he was sixteen he was hailed as a skating genius, but after his first senior international competition, it had exploded. He had paparazzi following him to and from events, asking for his autographs and pictures. Women threw themselves at him. Russians loved skating and he was made into a national hero. He didn’t mind all the attention at first, but over time, it had become cloying. There was nothing _new_ he could tell; nothing he did seemed to surprise the audience. If anything, it seemed like it was the default for him to perform masterfully.

But then he met Yuuri. Although the Japanese skater was clearly enamored and a fan of his skating, he knew from the online video that Yuuri could perform well if only he managed to focus on the skate and less so on the world around him. That and break out of his shell. The twenty-three-year-old had the body and grace of a ballerina, a testament to his training no doubt, but that grace could be seen even outside of actual competition.

Being at the top of the skating world, Victor had seen many skaters. A good number were too brash and overestimated their skills, but there were also those like Yuuri. A diamond in the rough whose shine could be seen if one tended to it correctly. Just as he had.

When he had first met Yuuri, the younger man had been overweight (for a skater), lacked confidence, and all too innocence and naïve. With those thick rimmed glasses, Yuuri seemed like a stereotypical graceless otaku, bumbling around and not being able to walk straight. However, as demonstrated on the ice, there was something behind those lenses. It had taken time for Victor to coax the passionate side of the Japanese skater out, and it was evident from the get-go. The first time he had seen Yuuri skate – namely when the Japanese skater had performed his short performance – there was an air of grace and femininity, instead of the intense, sensual passion he had originally intended when he came up with the program. However, Victor knew from seeing the gap between the unconfident Yuuri and the one on the ice, that there was more to the younger man. The younger man had been so reserved and nervous when they first met that he had found it amusing to tease Yuuri. The Japanese skater resembled a small hamster, cute and cuddly, and always too embarrassed for his own good.

But there were the times when Yuuri entered his zone and was able to impress him with his skating. Even if the technical elements were not spot-on, such as the first time Yuuri had performed the quad Salchow, one would need to be blind to not notice the vibrant energy and sensuality in that skate. Although his boyfriend would never rival him in technical skills, there was something about the Japanese skater that drew one’s attention. Perhaps it was because Victor had taught Yuuri to perform to with the ultimate goal of seducing him, but Yuuri’s skate was just as attractive to the audience and judges as well.

This skate was no different. He could see the madly in love character Yuuri was portraying fall into despair on the ice. It was powerful, evocative, in a way that he had never seen the younger skater. If Yuuri skated the rest of the program and his free skate the same way, Victor admitted that he might have a little competition in claiming the title. There were other skaters as well, but all he could focus on was his kobuta-chan on the ice.

Watching Yuuri’s determination and persistence to win the Grand Prix had sparked his interest in returning to the competition world. Part of the reason Victor had left was that there was no one who caught his attention, no one who even came close to rivaling him, but somehow his kobuta-chan had. One could easily see the passion simmering just below the surface under that anxious and non-confident exterior.

Although it was his endgame as a coach was to bring out the passionate, sensual, and most importantly, confident side of Yuuri, Victor had never expected himself to enter into a relationship with the younger man. He had his share of flings and love affairs in his earlier years, and some of them were even somewhat serious, but he had grown bored of the whole game a long time ago. But somehow being with and watching Yuuri managed to bring that part of him he had thought was dead. 

The first few times they had done anything remotely boyfriend-like, Yuuri had blushed and been embarrassed, heightening Victor’s desire to tease the younger man even more. It was also slightly frustrating when the younger man would stammer and flush red at the mildest provocation, but also refreshing as well. There were no calculated glances or hidden desires in the younger man’s actions. It was simply Yuuri being himself. Going slow also posed an interesting challenge for his libido, but nothing could compare when they finally did it. Naturally, his kobuta-chan had wanted to hide under the blankets for the rest of the morning, but Victor had never felt anything like it towards or with anyone else.

The crowd roared as Yuuri finished his skate and Victor applauded along with them. As with before, his boyfriend had been ambitious and put one of his quads in the last half of the program because it afforded more points. Many skaters had grace and sensuality, but not many had Yuuri’s stamina. To compensate for a deficiency in his technical skills, the Japanese skater had put all but one quad in the first half of his free program last year, and even Victor was hard pressed to do that for a competition skate.

Waiting as his boyfriend made his final bows and began skating towards the rink, there was a triumphant smile on Yuuri’s face. Victor wanted to jump onto the ice, but that was unbecoming now that they were skating against one another.

“So how was that Victor?” The younger male’s eyes were aglow and his face flushed with exertion as he came off the ice. In another context, it could have easily been intercepted as a post-coital glow. Victor wanted to capture those lips with his own, but it was unbecoming at a professional competition. “Impressed yet?”

“Who knows?” He handed a towel to Yuuri who gratefully accepted it, wiping off his neck and face, before proceeding to putting on his blade guards. “The competition is far from over.”

“Don’t try to dodge the question.” Yuuri leaned forward, his labored breathing hard against his ear. Victor couldn’t help the tremor that ran over his body at the sound. “I saw you staring at me, Victor.”

Sometimes Victor had to wonder where his boyfriend had learned all those seductive behaviors from, but whenever Yuuri entered into his zone, namely before and after skates, the Japanese skater radiated sexuality more than other times. Victor also knew and found it slightly frustrating that part of why Yuuri was so attracted to him was because he was a major figure in the figure skating world. A part of the younger man was still captivated by that, however, the silver-blonde knew exactly how to use the fact to his advantage.

“Are you sure you’re the one who couldn’t keep your eyes off me, Yuuri?” Not to be beat, he turned his face towards Yuuri’s neck slightly, inhaling the scent of sweat and soap, and feeling the warmth radiate off the flushed skin. Yuuri’s neck was one of his kobuta-chan’s weakness and he slowly blew a stream of cold air against the warm column of muscle.

 “Victor!” Yuuri immediately jumped backwards as if scalded, almost tripping backwards.

Victor hadn’t expected the extreme reaction, but he immediately reached out and grabbed Yuuri by the upper arm. It was only then that he realized the intimate pose they were locked in. It was a positioning he had seen pair skaters use to finish or sometimes begin their program. Angling his other arm around the younger man’s back, he took the time to slowly dance his fingers along the ridges of Yuuri’s spine.

There was definitely more than one onlooker around them, staring at their antics curiously, but Victor didn’t mind them. There was no end to the rumors, which had surrounded them since his debut as Yuuri’s coach. They never formally announced anything, but the gossip had brought both fame and infamy to both skaters. One of the things Victor had considered was how to come clean to the public about his relationship with his kobuta-chan. In the background, he could hear the number of points for Yuuri’s short program being announced, but Victor didn’t care.

“Don’t worry.” He winked at Yuuri. Their faces were only a few inches apart as he peered into those dilated dark pupils. Leaning his upper body forward, pulled Yuuri up until their foreheads were touching. “My eyes are always on you, kobuta-chan.”


End file.
